


What A First Date

by Shatterpath



Series: The Alex/Kelly Fluffy Ficlet Spite-a-thon [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Oh Alex, only you...For the prompts: "I almost lost you." first date.  "Just breathe, okay?" "You make me feel safe."EDITED ON 7-17, because I had NO IDEA there were so many mistakes in this! Ouch...





	What A First Date

**Author's Note:**

> After a very busy weekend, I at last found some time to fic!
> 
> So this is a direct homage to the ten years I spent working at the haunted house my then-church put on every year. My folks were counselors when I was a kid and I just kept doing it until I was nineteen and no longer had the time. Other inspiration was years of going to the haunted fest put on at Knott's Berry Farm, an amusement park in the Los Angeles area. Good times.

"I know it's sort of last second, and a little odd, but I have an extremely busy week on the books and only Wednesday night off for a prior engagement that is, like I said, odd, but might be fun!"

The sense of familiarity, of home with Alex, had taken root fast and this informal ramble of words fit the library of 'us' that Kelly had been building right from the start. Taking a wild chance with whatever oddness Alex was inferring to was easy.

"Sure! Count me in."

By the time Wednesday rolled around, Kelly was too eager to wait for Alex to come up to the door and flew down to the curb when the text came in. Alex was just stepping away from her car and looked startled for a split second when she was basically body slammed into the cold metal.

"I've missed you," Kelly murmured and squeezed hard. Completely missing Alex's soft smile, she snuggled in even more when the clutch was returned.

"I've missed you too."

There was a slight hesitance in the welcoming kiss, but the newness was a small thing, the comfort of their connection still true.

"So, this is a sexy look," Kelly marveled as she dared reach up and run an admiring hand over Alex's swept back hair, the asymmetrical bob slicked over the curve of her skull, snug, but not comically tight. Kelly's curious touch then wandered the collar of her black turtleneck. It was a nice compliment to a sturdy leather jacket and jeans, all in black that lent Alex a bit of a dangerous edge. Amusingly, Alex looked both coy and slightly embarrassed.

"It's my intimidating 'obey me, I'm the boss' look. It will make sense once we get there." Becoming animated once more, Alex stepped out of the hug to unlock her car and open the passenger door. "Your chariot."

"Flirt."

There was nothing but admiration and teasing in Kelly's tone as she got settled in and they were soon on their way. Conversation had always been easy between them and soaked up the time as the drive took them away from skyscrapers and shoulder-to-shoulder humanity and out towards the suburbs.

Of all the things Kelly might have guessed… church was not one of them. Catching the odd look, Alex grinned widely once the car was parked and leaned over to steal a quick kiss. 

"It's not what you think."

They came together at the hood of the car, Alex discretely offering a hand that Kelly immediately latched onto. She loved how tactile Alex was, coming from a touchy-feely family herself, and years of military service, college and professional life where casual touching was not really a thing.

There was activity at the far side of a low building of stacked stone and stucco that was lost in the sixties, youthful voices raised up in excitement. Whatever Kelly's mind might have imagined, Alex shocked her again when they rounded the building to a large quad… that looked like a haunted house graveyard. Before a question could form on Kelly's lips, the herd of teenagers dressed like extras on a horror movie set caught sight of them and several broke away to rush over.

"Director Da--! ... Err, Alex," stammered the most enthusiastic of the four, a small girl with a wild head full of dark hair and a smile like the sun in stark contrast to her zombie costume. "You came!"

"Of course I came! I promised. And the city behaved itself so I could get away and here I am. I even brought another set of eyes."

There was no missing the way the teens' eyes flickered from Alex, to their joined hands, to Kelly and back again. Before any of them could comment, or even look again, an adult was calling the herd over. Wandering over to the graveyard mockup, Alex left them to their meeting and Kelly had to tease her.

"A haunted house? Really?"

Really, that smile could melt both polar ice caps.

"A couple of the kids in that group belong to fellow agents. About three years ago, I let myself get talked into helping out. Which mostly consists of being the guinea pig for their scare efforts. I'm pretty hard to scare, so I'm their barometer. And tonight is the final dress rehearsal."

"Who knew you were into the theater," Kelly sassed and drank in that grin. "It seems an odd thing for a church to do?"

"I suppose. This has been going on since the late seventies. The proceeds pay for the entire youth program and then some. Part of it goes to supporting church infrastructure and the rest to charity. Heck, they made nearly seven grand on opening weekend last year. I don't remember the final totals."

That surprised Kelly. "Oh, so this is serious business then."

There was enigmatic promise in that little curl of smile that Kelly wanted to kiss off of Alex's face.

Little paper cups of hot cider kept the couple occupied while the kids vanished to their tasks. Inside fifteen minutes, the dozen and a half adults queued up at a nondescript door at one end of the large youth building and the show was on. They entered to an expected gory mad scientist's lair where they were plied with gross 'dishes'. When the corpse on the table suddenly reached for them, groaning for help, Kelly couldn't stop the jolt of sub-brain fear that had her shrinking into Alex's side.

"Nice," Alex admired softly and led the way from the opening act to a maze of rustling sheets and flickering, indirect lighting set up to hide jump-scares at random intervals. By the time they spilled out into what looked like a dusty old attic, Kelly was clinging to the back of Alex's leather jacket like her life depended on it and even Alex herself had tensed up a few times.

Abruptly there was a horrible growl and the cluttered attic seemed to come to life. It was a convincing illusion, but that wasn't what sent Kelly's terror into overdrive, but someone stumbling into her from behind. Hard.

For a split second she was off balance, reflexes locked into fight or flight, before the situation clarified into another patron who had plowed into her and a sturdy railing bracing her body from falling over. The new party was far more unnerved, bulling their way through the room with the junk monsters and into the darkness beyond. Unfortunately, they bodily carried the much smaller Kelly along with them, dropping her when a huge, hairy figure with horns loomed from a sudden light source who vanished again even as the patrons scattered. In contrast, the eerily lit room Kelly found herself stranded in seemed almost benign. The walls were a field of multicolored polka dots glowing in the characteristic purple neon of black lights.

Then a person-sized piece of wall lurched at her and the scream was a stifled noise in her throat.

"I almost lost you," Alex was suddenly reassuring her and Kelly leapt into the safety of her body, burrowing her face under the edge of the jacket. "Just breathe, okay? I've got you."

Holding Kelly close, Alex awkwardly walked her backwards, away from the black lights and innocuous polka dots hiding shadowy figures.

"My compliments to your teens," Kelly managed to say breathlessly and was reassured by Alex's quick kiss.

The final room was a much more elaborate graveyard alive with low-lying fog and a pair of slavering werewolves lunging at them to get them to scurry towards the flicker of light beyond. In the rush of cool outside air, a monster statue and a bevy of jack-o-lantern minions was almost welcome. Through an archway was the grassy quad they had started in, and a cluster of benches. When Alex tugged Kelly over to sit, she immediately commandeered the larger woman's lap to cling as her heart calmed.

"Too much?" Alex asked sheepishly as she hugged and petted in comfort. When Kelly slapped her on the back, hard, it earned a surprised chuckle.

"Oh _now_ you ask me that!" Tilting her head back she glared playfully, immediately lost in Alex's soft, dark eyes. "It was fun. You make me feel safe."

Other patrons were appearing now, some of them also collapsing to the benches to ride out their adrenaline, just like what still beat in Kelly. For all her aplomb, Alex's pulse was slowing where Kelly pressed her nose to her throat.

"There were easier ways to get me to grab you," Kelly teased and soaked up the vibrations of amusement that boiled up into a laugh and Alex squeezed her hard.

"But this was so effective!"

In the babble of excited teens that boiled from the building shortly thereafter, Kelly caught one girl hanging back a bit. She stared at the cuddle, expression openly longing and Kelly hoped their open affection brought some solace to her. None of the teens seemed to care in the slightest that the two women were cuddling as they clustered around and quizzed Alex over what worked and what didn't. After adding in her two cents about the effectiveness of the strange room of colored dots, Kelly was perfectly content to remain snuggled warmly into Alex's body until she was required to move.

As a first dates went, it was a memorable one!

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, yeah. The polka dot room? True story. Me and my pals were in one of the scare houses at Knott's and had that exact experience. Which in my case, also included a complete stranger -a cute teen- clinging to the back of my shirt like I was a lifeline. Up to that room, I had done okay, but the performers in all black with matching dots materializing from the walls utterly unnerved me. It was an incredibly effective mind trick and I did my best to recreate it with the kids at church the next year!


End file.
